Conflict all over again?
by coriya-marino
Summary: Link finally meetswith his soulmate but loses her again
1. Default Chapter

After the defeat of Ganon and the return of the Master Sword, Link returned to Princess Zelda to see her, but this time they already know who each other were so Link invited zelda out of the palace to play some games with him, so she agreed and so they went into the archery range and played, Link with his slingshot won a bombchu and some more rupee, then they went to the bazaar to purchase some stuff for Zelda, night came and Zelda had to go back to the palace but Link insisted on one more game of treasure hunting and so they went into the game corner and using his eye of truth, link easily won the grand prize of 50 rupees and used it to buy a Deku shrub doll for Zelda (don't ask me were that came from I mean it's only fiction), and so they bade good bye to one another and so they left one another with a promise to meet the following day in the market place.  
The following day they did as said and met up with one another in the said place, and Link had something in his hands , something small and shiny, Zelda wondered, what could it be? So Zelda asked him what it was, and so he showed it to her. It was a ring! What a surprise to Zelda it was, it was made of the purest most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. Link said," It's for you Princes" . Then Zelda asked," How?" "did I get it?" Link interrupted, "I got it from the death mountain creater, I saw some diamonds forming at the bottom of the creater so I got some of it and asked biggoron to refine it and make it a ring" "but isn't it that biggoron is only awake in the future?" Zelda asked. " Yeah I know so I opened the gates and used the master sword to travel through time and allow the diamonds to harden and form, is there a problem?" " Yes! A big one!" Zelda exclaimed " opening the gates and retrieving the master sword from it's post has released the flow of time and left the gate to the sacred realm wide open, I can't even think of anyone as dumb as you, you. imbisile! You could have released the evil king gannondorf from his prison while you were in the temple. I'm going to seal it up right now!" " But princess I did it all for you, and, I've already sealed it up." Link replied. " How? You don't have the ocarina of time?" Zelda inquired. "Oh don't I?" Link said with a grin. " Give it back!" Zelda demanded. "Ok.." Link replied. " Sorray! Already. Yeesh!". " Oh sorry Link for have shouted at you and I mean. this is a beautiful ring, what's it for?" Zelda asked. " It's for you, I mean, well. will you be my umm. girlfriend?" Link said in a squeaky voice, while blushing. " Uhhh. Are you sure you want me Link? I mean there's Malon and Ruto or your friend kokiri Saria" " They're all busy being sages and protecting the temples, running a ranch and stuff and I like you not them so what do you say, my dear?" " Link I need more time to think" Zelda replied. "Ok, meet me here when you have your answer, meanwhile keep the diamond ring to remember me" Link shyly said and so they left one another again.  
Seven years later when they are already teenagers, they came to the same place again as promised and so Zelda said," The time has come Hero of Time, I have come with an answer to your question seven years back and my reply is, yes, I accept your offer to be the girlfriend of the great Hero of Time" Link said with excitement, " Yes! For sever long years have I waited and the prophecy has come true, that you and me be together till the final day" And so that night while link was going back to the forest on Epona to tell his friends of the great news, when out of nowhere a bright light flashed and then a kid in a mask came out and grabbed Epona and Link into the portal and they where never seen from again by the princess or Links friends.  
THE END 


	2. The returs of the Hero of time!

After seven more years, Link was able to return to Hyrule and so he rushed hurriedly to the castle and saw Zelda again weeping over a picture of Link with candles on the sides, Link then came in and shouted, "I'm home sweet princess! I've missed you so much dearest, I was trapped by this kid and . long story, I'll tell you over dinner" hugging and kissing Zelda with joy. Zelda then hugged him and cried. "I've missed you so much dearest, why? Why did you leave me for seven years?" " I told you, I was trapped into a different dimension and had to find a way back which took me seven years to find out" Link then answered. They then went into the dinner table and ate some of the cocoos that Link caught on the way to the castle. They ate and then they were about to leave when Zelda then cried, "no Link! Don't leave again, I don't want to lose you again, please stay here with me in the castle, please" whith teras dropping from her eyes. TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. More Rings!

Link then looked at Zelda and said, "of course, I don't want to be apart from you too" then they went in and slept. The following morning they woken up early and then said to one another, " go morning dearest" then Zelda said " Oh Liink I have something for you down stairs I want to show you." Link quickly agreed and so they went down stairs and what a surprise it was to Link when he found a big sword in front of him, with an inscription at the sword base saying "This is the sword of the most courageous hero of all time, Link" he also found a Hylian shield, a hook shot a fairy bow, a green tunic and a pair of brown boots, Zelda then explained "Wen you were lost I sent an entire corpse to find you and bring you back, I even wondered around as Shiek just to search you out, but when all failed I felt so very lonely and so I asked Hyrules finest blacksmiths, tailors and shoemakers to make replicas of your weapons to let me never forget you." Link then grabbed the sword and replied, "this is the finest sword I've seen, especially when it's made by one whom the princess of Hyrule ordered to craft." He then grabed out his quiver and his sheath and placed it on the stool and said, "as of this day. I will never carry another weapon unless provoked for the sake of the princess' safety and the peace of Hyrule" then he said "Zelda now I have something for you" he took out a big black box and handed it to Zelda, as soon as she opened it her eyes widened as there were diamond earings jade bracelets and a golden necklace, at the middle of the box was a smaller one, when she opened it, inside was a ring made of a mineral unknown to hyrules keenest appraisers and jewelers and attached to it was a velvet cloth bearing a message in golden ink saying "Zelda, princess of Hyrule, please grant me my long awaited dream to be your beloved married husband and to be with you through richer or poorer, health and sickness and to be with you unitl my very last breath" Zelda burst into tears and hugged Link tightly and responded with a .  
TO BE CONTINUED again 


End file.
